In an increasingly digitally connected world, telecommunication services play a crucial role in the daily operation of businesses and in consumers' lives. Telecommunication services commonly used by both businesses and consumers include telephone, network (e.g., Internet) connectivity, and television. These services are typically provided to the customer premises by a telecommunication provider through one or more wired or wireless connections.
Mobile communication devices (e.g., mobile phones such as cell phones), in particular, are frequently used by consumers to wirelessly receive information (e.g., web and email) and communicate with other consumers. For portability, mobile phones are typically made as small and light as possible. However, the inherent complexity of a mobile phone provides a lower limit to the size and/or cost with which a mobile phone can be produced.